


Persephone 2

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Series: Pomegranate and Morning Dew [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indeed, sometimes, she smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



Persephone is smiling.

In spring, she sprouts, waving good morning to Zeus and Helios, Apollon and Zephyr.

In all seasons, she buries deep, her roots reaching to her husband's domain.

Many admire the way trees reach to the sky, branches like hands, blooms towards the sky. Persephone has no child by Hades, but it is known that many of her children are of Zeus branched.

Yet, unseen by even Zeus are roots that reach deep and wide, richer than branches, and though no blooms receive the curse and blessing of motherhood, it nourishes, and without which there can be no bloom, no fruit, no branches like hands reaching to the sky.

Where her hands of branches grow, she is smiling.

Where her hands of roots reach, she smiles, too, differently, but smiling nonetheless.

People say that she spends one part of the year below and three parts above, but that's only where her mind is, whereas her being has always been reaching for both above and below, less a bridge and more a two-way spear and tower, a fortress waiting for no war.

No war, only endless promise.

She smiles at the sight of a pomegranate, fresh in its red, rotting in its pink, fresh again in its white. The tooth-like seeds wait under layers of flesh, fresh and rotting, waiting to sprout and shoot through.

She catches her husband by the arm, and leans on him.

She smiles back when he smiles at her.


End file.
